


A simple FItzsimmons Christmas

by English_Fitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Fitz/pseuds/English_Fitz
Summary: Fitz was able to bring the team back from the future in space two weeks before Christmas and while Coulson works with the military and Governments on sorting out the future of Shield. Fitzsimmons and the team have some free time over Christmas to get back to what could be considered normal lives.





	1. Another day.

This fanfic is for leopoldfizsimmons! As part of my Thefitzsimmonsnetwork secret santa gift on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this as I have tried to keep it as close to cannon as possible. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz awoke into a gloomy and frosty room unaware of where he was. What had he missed in the time that he had been asleep for. How long had it been, Fitz thought to himself. 74… at least 74 more minutes since he last woke up from what was a long night's sleep. That was well needed after the two weeks he had with the framework also then losing the team and most of all Jemma, to a distance space future that still confuses him now. 

Fitz rolled his head around to check on Jemma. But she was not in bed next to him but must of already gotten up. Fitz dropped his legs to the side of the bed before rubbing his eye trying to bring himself to terms with the fact he was home and safe but most of all Jemma was safe from this horrible world. Speaking of her it was best to find her and make sure she was doing...well better than he was after everything that had happened. 

Fitz begin to stand but his legs gave way to his weight and he dropped back down onto the bed. Maybe his body was more asleep than he was. He looked down to his legs to see his monkey pajamas. It was a small thing wearing them to bed as it was a reminded that he still was the old Fitz the one that was not broken down by this world and the situations that he had been through. 

Fitz stood up for the second time and was successful on this attempt. As he walked into the living room he saw Jemma sitting in her blue dressing gown. The one that had the little blue tardis on. It was old but it was one of Jemma favourite presents that Fitz had gotten her for Christmas over all of those long 14 years together side by side. Jemma did not move to the sound of Fitz entering the room with his heavy footstep that would last until he woke up and had his first cup of tea. Until then he would walk like he was a bear coming out of hibernation. “Morning Jemma, you’re up early? Everything alright?” Fitz called to Jemma as he enter the kitchen slowing his walk with the cool tile flooring on his bare feet. After clicking on the kettle Fitz walked back into the living room thinking that he missed what Jemma had said in response. But there was no answer almost no life in her face just a stare towards the window with what looked to be a untouched cup of tea in her hands. “Jemma” Fitz softly added walking into her view trying not to startle her from the deep thoughts that must be rattling around that brilliant brain of hers. 

Jemma started to come back to this world and looked across to a concerned Fitz who was kneeling down next to her with the ocean blue eyes that seem to have a way of getting through to her that nothing else has ever seemed to. “Yeah Fitz.” Jemma delicately answered with a innocent look on her face. At times like this Fitz realised she looked almost as young as she did back when they met at the Academy. “Are you ok Jemma?” Fitz asked again with a concern look on his face. “I am now you’re awake.” Jemma smiled sweetly towards Fitz to easy his concern and any worry that may have just arose since he entered the room. 

“Are you sure? You were somewhere else entirely.” Fitz questioned sitting down next to her. “My mind just started to drift off to other things, that is all Fitz, do not worry.” Jemma reassured Fitz while placing her hand over Fitz cold hands. Fitz hands would always go cold and numb with worry when it came to Jemma. “Ok, they did say that it is normal after the traumatic event to go over it again and again.” Fitz responded quick. This is what they were told would happen from a friend Andrew use to work with that May got in contact with when everyone was back to earth safe and sound. 

“Yeah I know that Fitz.” Jemma giggled perking up and smiling for the first time today. As if she did not know that, It would be like telling Fitz how to use a screwdriver. Fitz never meant it to sound condescending towards Jemma nevertheless he was happy he broke Jemma out of this little spell of being down. “Hang on I didn't mean it like that.” Fitz smiled back to the sweet sound of Jemma laughing as he tried to cover for what could be seen as a dumb comment. “I know you didn’t Fitz. It’s comforting knowing that you are here for me when I need you most.” Jemma gazed into Fitz ocean blue eyes before placing her head on his shoulder and sinking back into the side of Fitz even if they have not sat together like this for months. 

After a couple of minutes sitting in silence together Fitz piped up with “How about we get you another cup of tea, that one must be ice cold by now.” As Fitz glanced down at the cup clutched in Jemma’s hands. Jemma looked down towards the cup that she forgot that she was holding with a vice like grip. “That would be lovely thank you Fitz.” Jemma answered. As Fitz stood up and removed the cup that was surprisingly warm that could only be warm from how tight of a grip Jemma had on the cup. FItz made two cups of tea and walked backing to living room to see Jemma watching Tv, this was an improvement from what he had first seen earlier this morning. Fitz handed Jemma the cup of tea and smiled. “Thank you Fitz.” Jemma added watching Fitz sit down next to her on the sofa. Without Shield to go to now there was nothing for the two to do really. They could try to work from home however there was rules about even having pets in the building let alone chemicals and engineering equipment. So that was not an option. 

After a few episodes of Doctor Who from BBC America, Jemma looked to Fitz and asked “What are we doing about Christmas this year, as it is only two weeks before Christmas.” Fitz did not answer quickly instead letting the question sink into his brain for him to workout that it was indeed close to Christmas and they would normally have something planned. As Jemma does excel at preparation. “I really do not know. I think going back to England or Scotland would be abit more difficult with the government on our backs. I guess it will have to have Christmas here.” Fitz observed the living room around them. Jemma watch Fitz for a moment to see if he was going to add anything else before speaking herself. “Well if we are going to have it here we are going to need to sort something out quickly as its only two weeks before Christmas day.” Jemma sighed thinking of everything that would need to be done in that time for them to have a nice Christmas after a rather crappy year. “Well if we are going to have it here we could have the rest of team with us to make it a family affair.” Fitz added thinking that it would be a nice idea to have the team together for something that was not dealing with aliens or crazy robots or anything that would be on Doctor-Who to be honest. 

Jemma dropped her head onto the back of the sofa with the thought of now having to plan a Christmas dinner for seven people. Not even cooking at home for her family and Fitz would still be less than that. “It can be done. It will require you to help plan the dinners and make the food Fitz.” Jemma said knowing Fitz was never interested in making the food but more than happy to sit there and eat till he had to be carried out of his chair. “I always help, so that is no problem at all.” Fitz confidently confessed knowing Jemma was just about to bring up the last countless Christmases were Jemma, or any other member of their family would cook and he would not help. “You help? You help by standing in the kitchen picking at any food that is finished and you can swipe some of before anyone else.” Jemma chuckled. 

“That’s not true, at best I am moral support for whomever is cooking.” Fitz added on quickly trying to hold onto what little ground he had in this conversation. “Moral support does not help make gravel or remove anything from the oven or help plate all of the food.” Jemma smiled knowing there was no way he could possibly come back from that comment. Fitz opened his mouth yet nothing came out just silence from knowing she was 100% correct. Jemma raised an eyebrow and waited for Fitz to say something yet there was nothing. Finally Fitz spoke “Well it because I don’t want to get in the way of the head chef on an very important day.” Fitz cheerfully added in. “Nope, that rubbish and we both know it.” Jemma laughed as she pushed fitz face away playfully as she stood up taking their empty cups to the kitchen. And just before going to the bedroom Jemma turned and said “we better start planning on what we need to do for this Christmas dinner. You start on that and I will start to get ready to head to the shops.” Fitz groaned at both part firstly having to go outside when it was this cold out and also the idea of having to do anything today beside sleep and watch TV.


	2. A long day.

Later that day at the local shops.

As it was well into December the two have to wrap up heaverly in coats and scarfs and anything to at least keep the cold out. Jemma walked with purpose from shop to shop and almost having to drag Fitz behind her. It was more difficult for Fitz to keep up with the pace of Jemma than he expected. He knew she would be excited at the thought and planning of such an event as christmas dinner but still she was rushing more than she normally would for an event like this. “Jemma can we take a break, this is killing me more than all those time you dragged me out of the labs for fresh air walks.” Fitz panting trying to make it sound like he was more tired and out of breath than he really was just to have five minutes to sit down before the madness that is shopping with Jemma continues. “No Fitz we have…” Jemma trailed off counting the remaining shops and items that needed to be visited and items of food to be stocked up on or order in advance. “Seven more shops Fitz and then we can head home for today. And you loved them fresh air walks away from the lab if I recall.” Jemma added as she turned back to continue her march onwards to the next shop. “No you’re the one who loved them fresh air walks, I just stopped complaining when you threatened to turn Natgeo wild off so I could no longer watch my monkey shows.” Fitz trotted behind. “I don’t recall saying anything like that.” Jemma joyfully added knowing full well that she did indeed say such a thing to Fitz but never was going to do anything like that. As it would of cause such a puppy dog look from Fitz she would of melted then and there on the spot. 

After a few more shop and stopping for a drink at a small little cafe mostly to let Fitz rest. They only had two more shops to go and then they would be done for today at least as Jemma kept saying. And Fitz still did not know what that meant as he worked out Jemma had gotten enough Christmas supplies and food for most people in the city...for the next ten years. But he did not complain to loudly as he was just happy to be back with her again. 

And Jemma on the other hand had not taken her eyes of the list that she had written out only a couple hours before now. “You have checked that list. Four or five times over at least. You could not of missed something off and still not seen it by now.” Fitz smiled towards her. Jemma glanced upwards towards Fitz “ I know that but the last thing I would want to do is to miss anything off of the list and have to come back to the shops. You of all people should be happy about me not wanting to drag you back to the shops again.” Jemma responded before taking some of her drink while it was still hot. “Who said I would come back and help anyways you the one who would've missed something off the list. Why would you drag me back?” Fitz teased. “Someone is going to have to take all of this from the car to the apartment and up the two sets of stairs.” Jemma lovingly explained. “Ow nooooo. I’m not taking all of this” As he pointed to the mountain of bags on the floor next to them. “All the way up by myself. Remember what happened the last time. I had the sofa stuck in the stairway for a good half an hour before four people had to help me.” Fitz stated not wanting to do even more work today. “Well I sorted out what to buy all you have to do is carry it up some stairs. How about a game of Ro-sham-bo for it then.” Jemma added raising an eyebrow. Fitz nodded and at the same time they both brought their hands up and said ”Ro-sham-bo.” And as they drew their hand Jemma drew rock while Fitz had scissors. “Ow Fitz...Looks like you are carrying it all up to the apartment.” Jemma stated tapping her fist into Fitz hands that were still shaped as scissors. 

Jemma stood up and smiled down at Fitz as he finished off his drink. “Lets get going we still have a couple more shops to get to before we can go home and watched the Natgeo wild channel for some monkeys.” Jemma added picking up some of the bags. Fitz grinned as he knew that he had something to work towards with seeing monkeys later on today in tv. 

As there were passing one of the shops on the way back to the car park. Jemma glanced into one of the shop windows and saw a sign that had is bold written “Partners perfect Gifts here!” Jemma laughed slightly at what was a poor attempt to advertise Christmas shopping. “Fitz hold up.” Jemma called him back as he had already taken a couple steps past her. “What are we doing about gifts for each other this year?” Jemma asked as they have not spoken about Christmas gifts for each other this year. “Well we could keep it to the usually one gifts each instead of trying to do anything crazy.” Fitz answered sweetly. “That works best I think. It stops you doing one of your grand getest for presents that you have tried to in the past.” Jemma giggled knowing FItz is always the one to go for these grand gestures if its on mission or present for birthdays and Christmas. “Well sorry for trying to get you something nice. This year you will be getting socks then.” Fitz smiled warmly as the two turned back towards where the car park is located and continue walking and teasing each other about the possible gifts that they could be getting each other. That they were never really going to get but the idea was still funny to the two of them.


	3. Christmas day.

Christmas morning.

Jemma awoke to the warm winter sun peeking through the side of the curtains in the bedroom. Without even having to think about anything else she turned to wish FItz a Happy Christmas. He was gone. THe bed next to Jemma was cold so he must of been up for some time now but why? It's Christmas morning, there would be no reason for Fitz to be up this early. The only reason he could be up this early would be if there was football on back home and with the time difference he would need to be up early but he would of spoken about that before this point. Or something bad might of happened...No Jemma shouted in her head it can’t be he most likely forgot to get her something and had to do last minutes shopping very last minute indeed. Jemma got up still in her pajamas her pink once with the little chemistry beakers on that Fitz must of had custom made for her and went in search of Fitz as she left the bedroom it was considerably warmer in the living and dining rooms of the apartment. 

Jemma turned the corner to see him standing there in his green monkey pajamas. Even after distance planets, space and time he still wore these like the young man she met back at the Academy. This calmed Jemma, mostly just that little voice inside her head that would start speculating the worst case situations when she is in a state of unknown. Every Agent gets that short panic even the best of them yes even May. 

Fitz was standing there looking over the list that Jemma had made a week back, no two weeks back. Planning out everything that was needed for today. Without saying anything Jemma watched Fitz work for a short time as seeing that level of concentration on his face was something that work could only bring out from him. As Fitz turned to check the fridge he saw Jemma and jumped like a puppy being startled at the sight of her. “BLOODLY HELL! Jemma, how long have you been standing there?” FItz blurted out in shock of seeing her almost magically appear in front of him. “Long enough to see that you have been busy this morning working on all of this.” Jemma said looking around the room at all of the food and everything that was well needed for today's meal with the team. “And Happy Christmas Fitz.” Jemma added on. “Happy Christmas Jemma.” Fitz responded as he placed down a the list on the countertop and taking a step towards her as Jemma did the same. They pulled close together and leaned into a small kiss in the early hours of Christmas morning. 

As they both pulled away they smiled before they pulled each other back into a hug. The two of them stayed like this in silence for a couple of minutes as it was pleasant moment for the two to be just in each other embrace and for nothing in the world to matter at this time. 

Fitz was the first to pull away. “Should we open Christmas presents?” FItz questioned looking down into Jemma soft brown eye. Jemma nodded. And darted off to get her present for Fitz. Fitz went to get her present. They both met back on the sofa sitting with the others presents in their hands. “Do you want to go first?” They both asked at the same moment which brought a giggle to them both even after all the years together they are still in perfect sync. “How about we open them at the same time.” Jemma asked as she lifted her present towards Fitz for him to take. And In return Fitz passed over his gift. Jemma’s gift was well wrapped with red and green wrapping paper that had little reindeer spread across the paper. Fitz gift was wrapped well but not as well an Jemma’s gift as Jemma has always wrapped any presents that they would of needed to send of to family over the years. Fitz could just never work with the little cuts of tape and the folding of the paper this just frustrated him even as someone who worked with small electrical kits as an engineer. Fitz’s gift for Jemma was a small box that was no bigger than Jemma’s hands. Jemma’s gift was a box around the same size only slightly larger. 

They both smiled and opened the presents at the same time. They both had removed the wrapping at about the same point to see a watch and bracelet set that had been made. They had gotten the same gift for each other. They both looked at each other and then at the gift. “Did you get your from that shop we passed the other week…”Fitz trailed off. “The one with the horrible tagline of Partners perfect Gifts here!” Jemma said in a mocking voice. “Yes.” Fitz answered dropping his head slightly. They both knew they went to the same place and got the same gift for each other. 

Beside both the small boxes had already been opened. “I had made some slight upgrades. To your gift.” Fitz smiled looking down at the gift in Jemma’s hand. I made it so that when you tap the face of the watch three times it sends out a GPS signal that should work regardless of where you are on or off world. Plus the bracelet clicks open to display a photo of us on holiday in the Seychelles last year only to your fingerprint.” Jemma smiled widely at these upgrades as they were not just a nice extra gift but practical. “I had made your watch so that pressing the watch face with your finger will display a photo of us back in Scotland from last time we went home together. That will stay there until you press it again. And the bracelet lets out a beacon that can be picked up on any frequency and all it says is Perthshire.” Jemma smiled watching Fitz face light up with how good Jemma had gotten with electronics over the years to the point where she can do these sorts of upgrades to watches without even blinking an eye. I think they were both happy to see that the other one is now able to work within their field of work comfortably without trouble. 

They both smiled knowing that they had gotten each other gifts that were not just personal but practical to keeping each other safe. “Thank you I really do love it.” They both said together. After a short time of smiling at each other Fitz spoke up. “I guess we are going to have to start sorting out Christmas dinner for the rest of the team. They will be here in a couple of hours.” “I will go and get started in the kitchen then.” Jemma added starting to stand up. “No, I got it Jemma to start with. Then we can work on it together later on. As a team.” Fitz smiled up to Jemma placing a hand on her arm lightly. Jemma smiled for a second before speaking up in response to Fitz statement. “No Fitz not as a team but we will work on it together as a family.”


End file.
